I am preparing a critical edition of the Greek text, an English translation, and a commentary on the Hippocratic treatise "Diseases of Women 1," to be published in the series Corpus Medicorum Graecorum. When this task is finished, I have also been asked to prepare a similar edition of "Diseases of Women 2." These two treatises are the longest and most important gynecological works in the Hippocratic Corpus. Both treatises are essentially therapeutic: a specific gynecological sickness is described and a regimen of treatment is presented. "Diseases of Women 1" is mainly concerned with problems of menstruation and pregnancy--from conception through the post-partum period. It concludes with lists of recipes which correspond to the maladies and supplement the treatment suggested in the narrative chapters. The Greek text of "Diseases of Women 1 (and 2)" was last edited by Emile Littre in 1853. In constructing his text he made direct use of none of the three major manuscripts: Vindobonensis Graecus Medicus 4 (Theta), Vaticanus Graecus 276 (V), Marcianus Graecus 269 (M). In addition to the fact that Littre did not use the best primary witnesses in establishing his text, since his time several Latin translations have been discovered. I will make use of all available witnesses when I prepare my Greek text, as well as modern methods of textual criticism. Perhaps more important, however, is the fact the "Diseases of Women 1 (and 2)" has never been translated into English. Hence neither is well known in this country to classicists, to historians of science and medicine, or to social historians of antiquity. I believe that the appearance of a translation and commentary in English will rectify this situation, especially at the time when our interests in and awareness of women in antiquity become nore sophisticated and better informed.